Hiei and YamiYugi have some fun!
by Malvolio the Cheshire
Summary: On a random day in the year, YamiYugi has a date with Tea. But she cancels because she doesnt like him, she likes joey. Well here's Hiei, to the rescue. well. sort of.
1. Chapter 1: The Forceful Love

I'm making this story for my friend Candace. NO! Not ABOUT Candace.. Just for! I guarantee while candace is at school in a boring class with nothing to do, she thinks about stuff like this. And I don't blame her. I do too. heh. This is kind of a mixed anime/yaoi. yes yaoi. warning:if you dont like yaoi, or you are a child...DO NOT READ ON! Otherwise...enjoy...candace. eh eh? pokes candace

Chapter One: The Forceful Love

_THWAM THWAM! _There was a pounding on the door. Yami-Yugi walked over to the door and took a deep breath. He was expecting his date to be standing there. He wondered if he looked okay. It didn't matter now. She was already there. He turned the knob slowly, and opened the door. "Hey Tea thanks for ---" He was cut off at what he saw. His eyes widened. He turned around. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" he asked walking into his apartment, sitting down on the couch. Hiei followed and sat next to him. "What do you mean, what am i doing here? You're my friend. I can't come see my friends every once in a while?"

"Yeah Hiei. You can...But you know im expecting Tea." Yami replied

"Oh she's not coming. She called and told me to tell you. She got really sick and was all like...throwing up and stuff." Hiei made a gross face while saying this.

"Oh maybe i should go over there and see how she is."

"NO NO! UM. okay here's the truth.. She hates your guts, Yugi. I'm sorry." Hiei said making sure Yami didnt stand up.

Yami sighed heavily. "I figured she didnt like me."

"Oh Yug- It's not that she doesnt like you..its that she HATES you. She's out with Joey right now."

"Oh well" Yami sighed again.

Hiei pushed Yami over, laying longways on the sofa. Hiei sat on Yami's legs, staring down at his eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, yug-."

"Ugh...thanks...?" Yami replied nervously. He gulped loudly. Hiei got off his legs, layed down next to Yami, and put his head on his chest. "You're so warm, and soft. I feel so comfortable around you." Hiei said, his head still on Yami's chest, his eyes closed. "Hiei...you're starting to scare me." Yami said while trying to push Hiei off of him. "Yugi. There's something about you. About this. There's something burning inside me. Feelings for you. But i know you will think strange of it and you'll run and hide in your room, and probably never want to see me again. But there's something special about this. About this forceful kind of love. Love that is to the point of being forceful, but not rape." Hiei said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. "It's only rape if you dont want it. But i know you do...and if you dont...You will." Hiei grinned. He stood up, picking up Yami with him, dragging him into the bedroom. Yami thought it was weird, strange, odd. Yet, he did nothing to prevent it. He did nothing to stop Hiei in his time of horny madness.

When they entered the bedroom Yami willingly sat on the bed. He had a pretty good idea of what Hiei was going to do. But he wanted to stall it. "I have to go to the bathroom, Hiei."

"No you dont" Hiei replied, knowing that Yami was just trying to stall. Yami sighed.

Hiei layed down on the bed, and pulled Yami on top of him. Kind of like the way a mom would lay, with her kid on her lap while watching a movie, or something. Except Yami didnt own a tv so that theory was pretty much useless.

"I really do have feelings for you" Hiei whispered into Yami's ear. Hiei nibbled on Yami's earlobe.

"STOP THAT!" Yami shrieked.

"Just shut up, yug-...i promise you wont regret letting me do this." Hiei said, getting out from under Yami. He pushed Yami down, handcuffing him to the headbored of the bed. Hiei sat on top of Yami, and kissed his lips gently. As their lips locked, Yami got sucked in to the fact that Hiei was a GREAT kisser, and maybe he might have some feelings for Hiei, as well.

Hiei broke the kiss. He started kissing Yami's neck, moving lower minute by minute. He unbuttoned Yami's shirt, button by button, doing anything and everything but rushing through this. After the last button was released, he tore the shirt off. Hiei put his tongue to the top of Yami's chest and started licking and sucking around in random places. Finally, out of randomness, he found a nipple. Hiei started to concentrate on that one nipple. He sucked at it. He nibbled lightly on it. not hard enough to where it hurt though. Just hard enough to make Yami moan slightly. When he did this, Hiei smiled and stared up at his face. "You like?" Hiei asked hoping to recieve a good answer.

"This is weird for me Hiei. But yes. i do."

Hiei smiled and moved down to Yami's belly button. He kissed next to his belly button once, and unbuttoned his shorts.

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER TWO TO GET TO THE LEMON! MWUAHAHA!

(Lemon- Sexy/perverted/romantic part of the story.)

I dont know how long chapter two will take to post...at this point not very long because im on a roll, i almost didnt want to stop writing this. but since im so evil and i like people to suffer, i did anyway. But it could be a whild because im a VERY busy person, and i could do chapter two tonight but its like 2 in the morning where i am so i am exhausted. i dont know. we'll see. but if you're reading this and chapter two is already there...you're lucky. you're not one of those people that have to wait for the lemon.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure is Pleasure

YAAYYYY! IT's THE CONTINUATION! WOOHOO! I bet you were all just going CUCKOO waiting for this, werent you? Heh. haha. This Chapter is DEFINATELY more graphic, and i am using more graphic words in this chapter. And im not really evil. the reason i stopped it like that in the last chapter is to give those people who didnt like the way i write, or those people who dont like what's going on in the story, or those people who didnt read my introduction in the last one who didnt know it was yaoi, and dont like yaoi a chance to stop right there. The last thing i want is to have enemies on a website i just joined. But if someone hates me, i picture it as the QUARTER THEORY. I'll explain that in a different post. look up my name one day randomly and that thing might be there. anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Two: Pleasure is Pleasure

Hiei unzips Yami's pants and pulls them off. Hiei scoot up and layed next to Yami. He kissed his cheek gently. Yami got even more nervous than before. Still laying right next to Yami, Hiei put his hand over Yami's underpants...normal white plain briefs. He started stroking Yami's penis (hehe, i said penis. sorry. Penis is one of my favorite words.) through his briefs. Yami, who was starting to sweat from nervousness, got hard in almost an instant. Hiei liked this. Hiei scoot back down. He was still stroking Yami. Yami's eyes were closed. He was starting to relax. He got a new theory. Yami now looked at it like this: Pleasure is pleasure, either with a guy or a girl. Even though that theory was stupid, and Yami new it, he still used it because it helped him relax.

Hiei pulled Yami's penis out of the piss hole of the briefs. He examined it for a few seconds. He started stroking it again. Yami clenched his jaw, but not so Hiei could tell. Yami wasnt gay, but he was enjoying this. Hiei paused for a moment and pulled Yami's underwear off. He smiled and put his hand gently on Yami's testicles. Hiei put his mouth over the head of Yami's penis and sucked on it, not going any lower than the head, for now. He paused and looked up at Yami to see if he didnt like it. But as Hiei expected, he was enjoying himself...alot.

Hiei put Yami's penis back in his mouth, going lower than the head this time...pretty soon it was all the way in his mouth. Up and down, Hiei's head moved, sucking on the penis. Hiei took his mouth off of Yami's penis. Hiei was going to go a little bit more extreme now.

"How long has it been since you took a shower?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Just a couple hours ago...why?" Yami replied.

"You'll see." Hiei said sitting on his knees on the bed.

Hiei lifted Yami's legs up and put them on his shoulders. He leaned down, lifted Yami up a little bit more and licked his butthole. Yami's eyes widened, and all the muscles in his body stiffened as he felt the warm wetness of Hiei's tongue there. Hiei paused, not hearing Yami say anything like 'stop it i dont like that' so he continued. He licked Yami's butthole and stuck his tongue slightly inside. If Yami just took a shower less than 3 hours ago, it'd be clean enough. He put his tongue up further. Pretty soon his tongue was up as far as he could get it, which still wasnt very far, but it was enough to make Yami start quivering. He sat back up, and set Yami back down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Hiei asked

"Yes." Replied Yami, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Hiei nodded. He put Yami's legs back on his shoulders and put his penis to Yami's butt hole..not inside yet though.

"are you SURE you're ready?" Hiei asked just to make sure

"yes." Yami replied

Hiei put it in. He moved in slowly, not wanting to cause Yami pain. Once he was all the way in he smiled, noticing that Yami didnt scream in pain, so he obviously liked it. Hiei started moving in and out...starting out slow, getting faster by the minute. Pretty soon Yami and Hiei both were sweating like crazy, as Hiei moved in and out quite quickly. Yami's eyes were closed, his head was turned up towards the head board of the bed, his mouth was open. Hiei could tell he wanted to scream in pleasure, but he was trying to hold it back.

"It's okay to moan...it enhances the experience" Hiei said, out of breath, still moving in and out.

Yami just shook his head. Maybe he didnt want to scream. He didnt. Instead Hiei did, as the white liquid shot out of him, into Yami. Right after that, the white liquid shot out of Yami, all over his own chest. Hiei came out of Yami and licked the liquid off his chest. He smiled and put his pants on. Yami was still handcuffed to the bed. Hiei put Yami's pants on him and put Yami's shirt on himself, leaving his shirt for Yami.

"See you tomorrow?" Hiei asked, grinning, and unlocked Yami.

"Yeah."

A few moments later...

Yami had just chugged down a giant glass of orange juice when there was another knock at the door. He walked over and opened it. Tea was there.

"Sorry im late." She said, "Ready to go?"

Yami's jaw dropped.

The End


End file.
